


You Are Gracious

by Keitmeg



Category: TwinCoconuts
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Gen, Harrison is sorry, I'm literally the only one in the world who's ever written a fan-fic about Jarrison, Jay is upset, Jay's smile is fucking adorable, Twins, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this 'try not to laugh or grin challenge' vine which was uploaded in 17th Dec. 2015,  Jay gets the almighty slap, but Harrison does it very hard which upsets his twin brother.<br/>This is me trying to guess what'd have happened after the camera stopped recording.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Gracious

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own TwinCoconuts YT channel, and I certainly don't own the Bradley brothers. I own the story though!  
> In case you're wondering 'what the fuck is this', Jay and Harrison are twins, (me and my sisters are triplets) but these two guys are just so frigging adorable on so many levels that I can't help but squeak every time I see them!

 

 

 

 

 

Slovakia's Andre is sending his regards and that is done and over with, they play the silly intro, that kind of song grows on you eventually and you usually find yourself either bobbing your head with the tropical beat or actually singing along loud and clear, or is it just me? Oh God, I hope not.

Today, the twins are doing a TRY NOT TO LAUGH OR GRIN WHILE WATCHING THIS CHALLENGE! Over a Sponge-Bob Ruined! Vine. who hasn't watched Sponge-Bob?

Of course, if you watch TwinCoconuts' videos then you're pretty accustomed to the usual ritual by now which usually starts at the beginning of each video where the twins explain the rules in an entirety of a minute, (this one starts at 1:17, you're welcome) I don't think that's necessary though, just get on with the damn video already, no wait, if you stop the rituals then no more Jarrison moments and I don't want that to ever happen, not really. (Oh.my.God, did I just label a new ship that will sail for a very long time?!) 

You have to be one heartless poor sonuvabish to not _love_ their accent, I always thought only elderly English people could pull off a really great accent, I really need to reset my settings after this.

Jay and Harrison are doing a pretty good job suppressing their laughter and giggles, and Harrison actually sips from his cup of coffee (not sure it's coffee though, I'm ruling to ask the Cocunuters later) and he looks like "no fuck is given" .Both their reactions at the 'N' word though is exactly the same, twins, I know right!

And you have to be a more heartless poor sonuvabish if you don't like the way Jay dances, or when they both dance at the exact minute in same moves, why do I have fraternal twins, Gosh, my sisters suck!

Jay wins the almighty slap, but seeing how Harrison stiffens his arm all set to slap his twin in a supposedly deadly way, Jay switches his persuasion tactic and asks, "You love me, right?" To which Harrison shrugs and adds nonchalantly, "I love you, dear, but it's called the all mighty slap and I gotta give the people what they want." And a loud smack is heard and the mic is not the reason. Harrison immediately realizes what he's just done, not only did it look painful, but it sure as hell sounded like it. So while Jay leans forward to wallow in self-misery, nursing his stinging cheek, Harrison tries his hardest not to laugh out loud.

He quickly apologizes, he sees how Jay's face has become beet red, probably with frustration than with anything else, "I'm so sorry, I apologize" but it's all muffled by his hysteric laughter, he makes an aborted movement as if wanting to hold his brother's cheeks in his refined hands but he quickly decides against it,

"I'm literally crying..." Jay adds, dejectedly.

Harrison stealthily sums it up, but he can't get over how Jay is very upset even though he asks, just to make sure, "are you upset, bro?" His hand taps his brother's chest slightly.

"Yeah, I am" Jay says, trying a crying face for the sake of the fans, which soon turns out to look like a completely funny face of a clueless dork.

"..we love you all, have an _amazing_ day, whosh!" Harrison does the swift hand dart and the camera darkens. Harrison looks at Jay as soon as the camera stops recording, his brother is still looking very perturbed, his brows are meeting in a very sharp frown on his forehead, and Harrison can't bring himself to dismiss the matter at hand just because he thinks it looked funny and those were just the game's rules, he knows his brother didn't like it in the least but he was bearing with it anyway just to keep the fans entertained, because for whatever reason, people like to watch others getting slapped hard across the face.

He lets out a sigh and relents slightly towards his brother, who flinches noticeably away from him until the chair creaks beneath him in protest, although he expected it, Harrison couldn't fight the ache that suddenly gnawed his heart away and churned his stomach. "Jay" he calls out, "you still upset?"

Said male collects the scattered papers on the desk in his side and shakes his head with his lips pursed tightly, "I'm alright"

"Are you sure?" Harrison asks, tilting his head to try to look his twin in the eyes but Jay is slowly looking away again. And the fact that he isn't wearing any glasses today only makes it worse because he can't have a better look at his brother without them. "You don't look alright, I already said sorry, come on."

Jay shrugs, keeping his hands busy with the keyboard now as he scrolls down some pages for no apparent reason.

Harrison bites his buccal frustratingly, growing uneasy by now, he looks around for a moment, undecided. "Damn it" he whispers, how could a simple game get to this. Harrison turns around to look at his brother again, his hand slowly touches the back of his brother's neck, and he can feel him shudder under his cold fingers. He leans closer using his swivel chair, and it doesn't go unnoticed by him how Jay doesn't even flinch when he rests his forehead on his brother's shoulder, "Jay, I'm sorry"

Jay pauses a moment, and then resumes his work again, whatever he's working on is doing a great job keeping him distracted.

Harrison is gradually starting to feel upset too about this whole thing, he nudges his brother a little and presses his forehead closer his brother's neck, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I mean we still have to abide by the rules because that's what the fans want, but I won't do it so hard next time, I got a little bit over excited, I guess? I mean the last two times I got the all mighty slap and I was thrilled I finally got a chance to have my revenge," he says, and it's muffled by the warm skin of his brother's neck, "I'm really sorry Jay, please, _please_ forgive me"

Jay feels his brother's fluffy hair tickling his jawline, he chews on his bottom lip, tempted to keep on giving his brother the silent treatment that brought him so defeated and apologizing, he doesn't always get to see this side of Harrison, but at the other hand, he can't continue tormenting his brother like that, so he lets out a sigh and darts his hand to Harrison's back, caressing it very gently, "at least you weren't wearing that damn ring." He whispers into his brother's hair before he plants a quick kiss to his temple. "since I don't have a swollen, or worse, a broken cheekbone, apology accepted."

Harrison jolts up excitedly, remorse painted over his face, "really?"

Jay smiles widely and warmth just radiates from him graciously with a cheek redder than the other one, and Harrison nods.

"But next time?" Jay props a brow, threateningly, "you're getting the almighty slap"

Harrison rolls his eyes, his hand that's been on his brother's nape still doesn't want to leave all that warmth behind when it stays glued on the bony shape, "yea right, dream on"


End file.
